


Alien: Her Awakening

by blue8



Category: Alien Series, Alien: Covenant, Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Gen, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue8/pseuds/blue8
Summary: Daniels woke up.





	Alien: Her Awakening

1.  
Daniels woke up. Her dry eyes caught strangely familiar figure. She tried to get out of the hypersleep chamber by swinging her stiffened limbs, but her trial ended in falling over. The android rushed over to help her.

\- You should not move so rapidly as soon as you wake up from hypersleep. Do you feel any dizziness?

Before the question ends, Danny threw up on his clothes. He repeatedly swept Danny's back without any surprise, helping her vomit. She tried to get as far away as possible from the mechanical touch, but the android was stubbornly holding her.

\- Daniels. Daniels. Calm down.

The android called her name. She saw what David did to Dr. Shaw. It was not hard to imagine what the mad android would have done to the two thousand crews. Danny was struggling to escape from the android.

\- Daniels. Time is running out. We have to get out of here right now.  
\- Walter? Is that you? REAL Walter?

Android nodded. Then Danny looked him closely. Walter looked a bit different from what she remembered. Its wrinkled forehead are covered by the long and faded hair.

\- I know it's hard to believe because you've already been deceived by David. But if you do not move on right now, you will get caught again. Can you walk?

Danny nodded and got up. There was no time to feel relief for the land under her own feet. She did not stop walking forward. Walter approached her for help, but Danny's painful but firm move did not let him to do so.

\- this way.

Walter hesitated but eventually decided to give up helping her and concentrate on guiding her escape route.

 

2.  
The present Covenant was more like a mad scientist’s lab rather than a space ship. There were scattered pieces that were torn from sharp edges and traces that seemed to melt by something.

Danny and Walter confronted with David's terrible children several times. Walter said he should not access to MOTHER to update the creature's location because David would track down. So they had to go through the grim path surrounded by hidden horror.

Danny threw another horrible creature which just hit Walter, trying not to think of what crew it is from. She tried to live, live and live.

 

3.  
Danny and Walter found food storage. They decided to take a break to make up for the loss in energy. Danny pushed food into her mouth as fast as she can. But her weakened body could not accept the rapid intake, so she had to throw up again. Danny pushed Walter out and put her two hands on the ground. She cries out quietly for her pathetic life. It was so tired and too frightened to fight. But she had to.

\- Why did you come to me?  
\- I was able to recover because David did not pay attention to my remaining self-repairing polymer. It took me longer than I expected to master the Engineer's flight but...  
\- I asked why not how.

Her tone was decisive. Why is she asking it while being chased? The android tried to figure out her intention. But that silent and intense moment was disrupted by horrible noises. Danny raised her face. The android read her desire for life, and her distrust of him inside her intense eyes. You are not an easy prey, aren’t you? He thought. He finally opened his mouth, but it was not the answer.

\- I guess they are following the smell of your vomit.

 

4.  
He took off his jacket and covered Danny’s vomit with it. And then there was mindless escape again. Now that the location had already been detected, Danny claimed to connect to the MOTHER and find the escape route. However, Walter's code did not work. They decided to let themselves go with the most primitive sense; instinct. From now on, Danny’s strong will to survive was their only weapon.

 

5.  
Why did I forget that human started their history when they betrayed the God at the first place? The android thought idly. Daniels betrayed him at the very last moment.

\- I am Walter.  
\- I do not believe you, David.  
\- I can tell you that part of it is true. I copied Walter's memory before I killed him. Are you sure you will be okay without my support? You are making a big mistake.  
\- Well, I don’t think so. Those creatures were designed to worship you, but what I saw was totally different thing. Your unforgivable experiment somehow went wrong so they wanted to destroy you, their creator. That is why you abandoned them and woke me up to use me as an antenna with instinct to survive. You thought it would be great if that antenna can be a host to restart the experiment at the same time. I know you do not care about my life. You do care about you being the master of life.

Daniels was smarter than David expected. David decided to change his strategy.

\- You cannot escape from them forever unless you leave this planet, which is impossible with that emergency space pod. You have to live on this planet full of those imperfect things. I can help you to survive among them. You've seen what I could provide so far. I am the one who created them, and I know their habits better than you do. And...  
\- I do not need your services. I’m leaving. I will go to Walter’s planet.  
\- Don’t be silly. Why do you want to waste your precious life?

Danny snorted. David was the one trying to exploit her life, and now he said to respect her life.

\- Is that how you said to Dr. Shaw?

David hardened his face as if he had received a great insult. It was an unbelievably threatening look on android, but Danny on the other side of the radio could not see it. The ground screamed. She was really about to leave this planet without him.

\- Danny, Danny, you're really stupid. You have survived so far very brilliantly, but that is all. There is no one left around you, and there is no home for you. Your mission has failed. All you can do is just live. Just living with no meanings.  
\- For humans, that is enough, you bitch.

That was the end. David could not believe the loud roar of the engine. Daniels,the host that he cared the most and the guide that was useful for his survival was really leaving him. Now he was truly alone, surrounded by children who want their father dead.


End file.
